Make You Forget Him
by Mangoflavored
Summary: Jasper longs for Seth, but can Seth  already in love with Jacob  ever return his feelings? What happens when Jasper decides that he doesn't care, and will face whatever consequences he has to in order to steal Seth's heart?


Make You Forget About Him (Seth and Jasper)

_Alrightie, everyone! It is dark, and I haven't done homework, and I should be asleep, so what do I do? Why, I write fanfictions of course! So here this one is, another quickly tossed together Twilight romance (trashy? yes. sexy? you decide!) In this one, Jasper has fallen in love (or lust) with Seth after spending day after day absorbing Seth's emotions of adoration and unrequited love toward Jacob. This builds and Jasper can't help but, ahem... take Seth for a ride (sorta) I decided to stop while I was ahead on this one, so it sorta is a cliffhanger, a You Decide Wet Dream waiting to happen! so read, and REVIEW (that's right, I mean you!) so that I can feel really bad or really good about my messed up mind and perverted-teen-syndrome. So enjoy!_

_Jasper's POV:_

Do you have any idea what it is like to want something so bad that you can't stand it? And to know that you could take it any time, as long as you had the will to face the consequences? I do.

Seth Clearwater was water in a desert. An island in the sea. A drop of blood in front of my lips... It was only a matter of time before I flicked him up with my tongue... I knew that I had to get away from him, the smell of spice and life that he radiated... and his feelings... Maybe that was the trouble in the first place, my gift. I could read the emotions of everyone around me, and Seth radiated love and lust at all times, but it wasn't me he loved. His feelings were only for the mongrel Jacob Black. But his hands were bound even tighter than mine after Jake imprinted on Renesmee. But, although repressed, his feelings for Jacob still oozed out and I was drowning in them. So I left. I dropped everything and left for Denali. Half a month hundreds of miles away did their trick, and had nearly forgotten Seth's scent surrounded by the gorgeous Alaskan landscape, and I returned home heart at ease. When I got to the house, I waved for a second when I caught a whiff of Seth's scent clinging to the walls and hanging in the air. But I took a deep breath (through the mouth) and turned my attention to a note lying on the kitchen table. I found an overly expensive piece of stationary covered in my Edward's overly-feminine scrawl:

_Jasper, Alice saw you coming home today but we've gone out on an extended hunting trip. Renesmee is coming along too (which means that Jacob will be attached at the hip, as usual), but you shouldn't be alone cause Seth Clearwater is staying here for the weekend until we get back. Be nice, and try not to kill the kid, he's just a teenager (so expect him to be up at the crack of noon and no earlier...) ~Edward_

I whispered to myself, "What!" But my whisper came out more like an exasperated complaint which was enough to make Seth, asleep in the general werewolf guest room, stir. I decided that it couldn't hurt to take a peek and was in the room a second later. I walked slowly over to his sleeping form and stared at his face calm with sleep. I turned to go, a little dejected, but Seth groaned in his sleep. I turned back to see his brow wrinkled and his lips moving silently. He gave off an aura of confusion and fear brought on by his nightmare. I let off a soothing aura and stroked his arm with my fingertips. He let out a sigh of relief and a murmur of "Jake..." which set me over the edge. The fact that, even asleep, he only thought of Jacob and never me, tore through my me like a blade and I lunged at him, pinning him by the wrists to the bed before he could even open his eyes. I snarled as his eyes flew open and he struggled in confusion for a moment before holding still and demanding "What the hell are you doing?"

_Seth's POV:_

I woke up from my dream, only to find myself in a nightmare, pinned under Jasper Cullen. Hit by the sheer oddness of the situation I was dumbfounded, only managing a not very commanding "What the hell are you doing?". I looked up into his eyes and found them golden but hard as glass, glaring back into mine, and I was afraid. His perfect lips were curled into a feral snarl, exposing teeth that glinted with every word that he muttered to himself. "I've tried so hard! But no matter what I do... that fucking Jacob Black **always** is first! **Always**!" I blushed when he mentioned Jake's name, praying that he didn't know anything about what I had been dreaming, but the flow of emotions only made Jasper growl, a sound low in his throat that made me shiver... His eyes seemed to get even harder as he whispered to himself in a voice so low that I could barely hear it, "Well I guess I'll have to change that." Before I could understand the implications of his words, his lips slammed into mine, muffling a squeal of surprise. I writhed against his grip, but he was too strong to shake and I couldn't make myself phase. He pressed his lips harder against mine, trying to force my mouth open. Without thinking, I bit down hard on his lower lip and he reared back in pain. It only took half a second for his right hand to go from his injured lip to my face in a slap that made my teeth rattle. I backed up on the bed, curling protectively around myself and brought the tips of my fingers to the red mark on my cheek. I looked back at Jasper, with tears flowing down my cheeks, when I felt a cold aura of regret flow from Jasper. I tried to meet his gaze and demand of him why he had done this, but I could only take glimpses and mouth the words between my gasping breaths. His forlorn eyes melted from glass to icy water, and I almost felt sorry for him. Then, the aura changed from icy regret to warming comfort. He glanced up at me, and started to edge carefully closer, with the silent promise to make things right...

_Jasper's POV:_

I crawled toward Seth humanly slow so that I wouldn't startle him, the whole time sending out waves of comfort and calmness. I knelt in front of him and touched his cheek with my palm, looking into his chocolate eyes before I kissed his even sweeter lips. I moved against his lips slowly, transferring every feeling of affection and pleasure that I could to him. Just as I began to give up, I felt him move his lips with mine and run his tongue along my lower lip. I eagerly granted him access to my mouth and delicately ran my tongue along the inside of his lips. The moment our tongues brushed against each other, something changed and be both felt it. Suddenly we were kissing each other, REALLY kissing each other. Our tongues tangled and I was overwhelmed by his sweet and spicy taste... Then Seth pushed me down, and forced himself on top, holding himself up with a two hands on the bed beside my face, and straddling my hips. I struggled to catch up with his drastic change in pace, the way his was now kissing me, the way he was grinding his hips against mine, the way his lithe body was rubbing up against mine. I groaned deep in my chest before I turned the tables on him again...

_Seth's POV:_

I felt him growl deep in his throat, and then he flipped me effortlessly, putting himself on top. He had me pinned again, but this time with the force of his kiss, not his crushing strength. He moved his lips from my mouth, down my jawline to my neck. He traced my pulse with my tongue and I felt my breathing quicken. When he nipped the skin lightly, careful not to really bite me, I gasped. I heard him moan again and then he ripped off my t shirt. Before I could get mad that he had ruined a perfectly good shirt, I was cut off by the sensation of his lips against my nipple. I bit my lip to stifle a moan as his cool tongue swirled round my skin and as he sucked at me delicately... I bit down hard as I felt his hand on my hardened member through my thin sweatpants. As we heard the sound of the door opening loudly two floors down he slipped three fingers into my mouth to stifle my moans and gasps. He quickened his pace at the sound of heavy feet running up the stairs, pulling his fingers out of my mouth and yanking me up into a tight embrace. He squeezed my bare chest against his sadly clothed body and planted a chaste kiss on my lips before winking and quickly slipping off the bed. "If you want to continue, I'll see you in the woods 7 minutes from now." And with that he was gone and out of the door to give me some time to fix myself. I grabbed a new t shirt and quickly wiped the sweat off of my brow before half dashing out the door straight into Jake's bare (as usual) chest. I took one glance at Jake's face, and then his hand clasped in Renesmee's before I dashed away from them as fast as I could before shouting back "I have to go find Jasper now! I'll talk to you later!" I didn't see their puzzled faces, and I didn't see Bella and Edward glance at me as I ran out the door. All I saw was Jasper's golden eyes waiting for me from the shadows of the trees.


End file.
